Woodmon
Woodmon is a Vegetation Digimon. Woodmon is shaped like a giant, withered tree. It's made of normal wood, and lives by grabbing passing Digimon and draining their energy. It can also move around on its root-like feet. Violent by nature, it will attack relentlessly when angered. Its strong tree trunk gives it high defense but weakness against fire. This makes it weak against fire Digimon like Meramon or Birdramon, which it regards as enemies.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. Attacks *'Branch Bash'This attack is named "Twig Tap" in Digimon World 2 and Digimon World Championship, on Bo-86, and retains its original name of "Branch Drain" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Branch Drain): Stabs foes with its branches and drains their energy. *'Woody Smash': Uses both hands to hit the enemy as hard as possible. *'Leaf Slider': Attacks by throwing sharp leaves. *'Drain Buster': Use its poisonous arms to hit the enemy. Design Etymologies ;Woodmon (ウッドモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure Several Woodmon lived in the forests of the Digital World and sucked the energy from anyone passing by. One of this was Ogremon, who however fought against and destroyed several of them but was quickly outnumbered by the Vegetation Digimon. Suddenly the meteor containing MetalEtemon crashed down on the remaining Woodmon, sending Ogremon off the cliff he was standing on. Later on several other Woodmon seemed to work for the Dark Masters since they fought against Leomon. Digimon Adventure 02 A Woodmon was under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings but was freed by Flamedramon. Some other Woodmon helped to rebuild the Digital World after the chaos caused by Kimeramon. Digimon Tamers Three Woodmon watched Calumon as it travelled through the Digital World when suddenly Calumon's powers enabled them to digivolve into three Cherrymon. Digimon Frontier Other Woodmon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon Data Squad 10 Years Ago as told by SaberLeomon to the Gotsumon that worked for Merukimon, a Woodmon was a victim to the humans who were deleting Digimon (revealed to be Akihiro Kurata's group). Digimon World Data Squad Woodmon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Woodmon. *Dealt 500 damage in one attack. *450 HP. *-10 Tension. Woodmon is a common enemy in the Sneyato Forest. Digimon Fusion Woodmon are among the residents of the Jungle Zone. orders one to help patrol the Hidden Sanctuary. They are in the audience of Jeremy Tsurgi and Angie Hinomoto's Dance of True Heart. They also thank the Fusion Fighters for saving them from the Bagra Army. After the Digital World is reformatted by Lord Bagra, these Woodmon are sent to Honey Land, where they are constantly drained of their energy by the . A Woodmon is among the shadowed Digimon in the Hunter Gathering. Possibly the same Woodmon is among the data that absorbed. Digimon World 2 Woodmon digivolves from Mushroomon and can digivolve into Cherrymon. Digimon World 3 A common enemy in the Kicking Forest. A green version can be found in Asuka Ether Jungle. Woodmon is Suzaku Leader's partner when you battle against her. As a card, it has Green type and 7 AP/ 7 HP. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Woodmon digivolves from Palmon, Wormmon, Lalamon, and Renamon, and can digivolve to Cherrymon, Lilamon, and Taomon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Woodmon is a Nature Virus type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Tentomon, Palmon, and Goblimon and can digivolve into Okuwamon, Taomon, and Mamemon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Woodmon is #166, and is a Champion-level, Technical-class, Insect-Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Lightning element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 168 HP, 183 MP, 96 Attack, 109 Defense, 82 Spirit, 65 Speed, and 39 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 3 and Sniper 2 traits. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. Woodmon digivolves from Aruraumon and can digivolve to Cherrymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Woodmon, your Digimon must be at least level 27, with 1800 Insect-Plant experience and 125 defense. Woodmon can DNA digivolve to Deramon with Diatrymon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Woodmon is #110, and is a Champion-level, Tank-class, Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Earth elements, and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Paralysis Guard and Health 100% traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Woodmon, or the Spirit of Wood. Woodmon digivolves from Floramon and can digivolve into Cherrymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Woodmon, your Digimon must be at least level 19 with 100 defense, but only once you have revived Woodmon. It can be hatched from the Forest Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Woodmon DigiFuses to Cherrymon with Vegiemon and Togemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Woodmon is a Plant Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Palmon, Lalamon, and Renamon and can digivolve to Cherrymon, Taomon, and Pumpkinmon. Its special attack is Branch Drain and its support skill is Strange Dance which gives all attacks a 10% chance of causing confusion. In Complete Edition, Woodmon can also digivolve from Mushroomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Woodmon is #075 and is a Plant Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Palmon, Lalamon, Renamon, and Mushroomon, and can digivolve to Cherrymon, Taomon, and Pumpkinmon. Its special attack is Branch Drain and its support skill is Strange Dance which gives all attacks a 10% chance of causing confusion. Digimon World Championship Woodmon is a digivolution of Tentomon and Mushroomon and can digivolve into either Piximon, Deramon, or Cherrymon. Digimon Battle Woodmon is a mutant digivolution of Palmon that can digivolve to Cherrymon. Digimon Masters Woodmon is an obtainable Digimon digivolved from Palmon or Mushroomon. It digivolves into Cherrymon (Palmon) or Argomon (Ultimate) (Mushroomon). Digimon Heroes! Woodmon can digivolve to Jyureimon. Digimon Soul Chaser Woodmon digivolves from Floramon and Mushroomon and can digivolve to Cherrymon. Digimon Links Woodmon digivolves from Palmon, Lalamon, and Renamon and can digivolve to Cherrymon, Taomon, and Pumpkinmon. Digimon ReArise Woodmon digivolves from either Palmon or Lalamon and can digivolve to one of Cherrymon or Pumpkinmon. Notes and references